Division is a mathematical operation by which, given two numbers, their quotient and/or remainder are computed. As a remainder of terms, the generally larger number being divided is referred to as numerator or dividend (N). The number by which the dividend is being divided by is referred to as the denominator or divisor (D). The whole number result is referred to as the quotient (Q) and any number left over after the quotient has been determined is the remainder (R). Or stated in a more familiar equation:N/D=(Q,R), orN=(Q*D)+R 
As one will remember from their school days, division tends to be an iterative process. One guesses, for each decimal place in the dividend, how many times the divisor will go into the dividend (up to the current decimal place). One then subtracts that guessed multiplied divisor (Q*D) from the dividend (N) and gets a partial or current remainder (PR). One then moves the active decimal point and performs the process again for the current remainder prepended to the next decimal of the dividend. This continues until a final quotient and remainder (if any) are determined.
Perhaps surprisingly, computers perform the same basic set of operations when doing division. The main difference being that, as computers don't use a base-10 or decimal number system, the “decimal point” is referred to by its more general term, “radix point”. The larger a radix that can be used, the less iterations the computer may have to go through and the faster the overall division operation.
Division techniques generally fall into two main categories: slow division and fast division. Slow division algorithms produce one digit of the final quotient per iteration. Examples of slow division include restoring, non-performing restoring, non-restoring, and SRT division. Fast division methods start with a close approximation to the final quotient and produce twice as many digits of the final quotient on each iteration. Newton-Raphson and Goldschmidt techniques fall into this category.
Named for its creators (Sweeney, Robertson, and Tocher), SRT division is a popular method for division in many microprocessor implementations. SRT division is similar to non-restoring division, but it uses a lookup table based on the dividend and the divisor to determine each quotient digit. The Intel Pentium processor's infamous floating-point division bug was caused by an incorrectly coded lookup table. Five of the 1066 entries had been mistakenly omitted.
One of the problems of SRT-like division is that the look-up tables (LUTs) can be very large. Exacerbating this problem is the fact that as a radix increases (e.g., from 2 to 4, or even to 16, 32, 64, or 128, etc.) the size of the look-up table increases greatly. Generally, as the size of the look-up table increases not only does the size of the circuit needed to store the LUT increase, but the time needed for the circuit to process the LUT increases.